


Pieced Together

by Sselene



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dallison-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Kate Argent, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Stitches, and everything that she entails, i've ignored quite a lot tbh, lil' bit of sex, the sex part is Sciles sex, there's no one from season 4, very lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison was exhausted.<br/>It wasn’t exactly a unique feeling. She had felt that way for a long time now, but on that particular night it seemed to her that everything had gotten bigger and heavier.<br/>She didn’t even need to wonder why she felt like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieced Together

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to write this fic! When I received the sheet I was like 'hey, this is everything *I* want to read!' so it was sooooo good for me to write this! I hope you like it <3

Allison was exhausted.

It wasn’t exactly a unique feeling. She had felt that way for a long time now, but on that particular night it seemed to her that everything had gotten bigger and heavier.

She didn’t even need to wonder _why_ she felt like that.

With a sigh, she let her head hang down between her shoulders, her elbows resting on her knees and her whole body leaning forward. They had won, but she didn’t feel a winner at all.

“I’ve almost finished…”

She barely looked at Stiles, his face set in a concentrated expression while he cleaned the gash on her shoulder; the symbol of her failure.

“I’m sorry you had to stay awake to help me,” she said, not looking at him. “The others are probably already sound asleep.”

Stiles huffed a laugh, glancing toward the door that divided the room – the so-called ‘infirmary’ – from the bedroom where the rest of pack had retired just after the fight. Had they been werewolves, they’d probably have been able to hear their breathing.

Sometimes she hated being a ‘simple’ human.

“It’s okay,” he answered with a shrug. “Scott’s probably left a place for me.”

It was undoubtedly true. She could already see the scene: Derek in the centre, in his ambiguous role of Alpha-not-Alpha, Lydia and Jackson huddled together on his left. Scott and Isaac hugging on his right, and Erica and Boyd above them, on their sides. Malia on their feet, in a position only she found comfortable, and between Scott and Derek, between their True Alpha and their ‘Alpha’, a place left free just for Stiles.

And Allison… Allison would have found a way. As always.

“I need to stitch it.”

Stiles’s voice broke through her thoughts, taking her back to the present.

“Yeah, sure… go on.”

“But,” Stiles kept on saying, “We don’t have anaesthetic anymore… which is the strangest thing ever because more than half of us doesn’t even use it, so I don’t know where it went.”

“It’s okay,” she interrupted him. “We can do without.”

He looked at her strangely.

“Um, I can’t take your pain, Allison…” he reminded her.

“I can.”

Stiles turned immediately toward the voice, but Allison stayed put, with her eyes fixed on a random point on the floor. She didn’t want to look; she wanted to pretend that the voice she had heard wasn’t the voice of the one single person in the whole house she didn’t want to see. But then she chanced a glance and _he_ was there.

“I thought you were sleeping already…” Stiles commented, confused.

“Scott was asking about you.”

He came nearer, touching lightly Stiles’ hair, and Allison moved her eyes away, fixing them again on the spot on the floor.

“Yeah, we’ve almost finished. I just have to stitch her up, then we’ll come to bed.”

“You should go, I can finish up here.”

Allison could imagine their mute discussion - the way Derek could articulate whole sentences just with his eyebrows, the way Stiles’s whole face scrunched up around his thoughts, but she didn’t turn to look. She didn’t want to know who was winning.

_’Don’t go, don’t go, don’t go’_ she chanted in her mind, pleading.

“Sure,” Stiles murmured in the end, completely unconvinced. “See you later.”

He gripped Allison’s arm for a moment, trying to give her some sort of comfort, before standing and heading to the other room. Allison followed him with her gaze, trying in every way not to look at Derek.

When he sat in the now vacant seat, she looked at the floor again. When he touched her arm, she stiffened.

They stayed silent while he stitched her up. Allison could just feel the needle above the numbness. She knew it was at least mildly uncomfortable for him to take away her pain like that, but she was too tired to really care.

If he wanted to, then he could suit himself. It wasn’t her problem.

“Done,” Derek said after a while. “It wasn’t too deep.”

“Good,” Allison replied, without moving.

“You should have been more careful.”

Every word was stilted, forced. Allison could easily see Derek in her mind, his jaw set, his teeth gritted, trying to say that sentence even though he would have clearly preferred to stay silent. She wanted to be happy that he was trying at all, but she was so exhausted.

“I was trying to _help_ ,” she reminded him. “You were in danger and I tried to protect you – and I _did_! You would have been hurt way more badly than me if I hadn’t acted swiftly!”

“ _I_ am a werewolf.”

“It doesn’t really matter when you’re speared through the heart, is it?” Allison spat out, looking at him. She wasn’t tired anymore. She was furious. “If you had just stayed where you were, I wouldn’t have even been hit.”

“There was something that wanted to _spear me through the heart_ ,” he said, mirroring her own words. “I couldn’t really stick around.”

“Don’t even try that, Derek,” she replied through gritted teeth. “You weren’t worried about that thing, you were worried about _me_!”

“You were aiming at me-”

“I was aiming behind you!” It was hard to keep her voice lowered, but she tried to because she didn’t want to wake the whole pack.

“I couldn’t have known,” Derek tried to say, but Allison interrupted him, before he could add something else.

“You _should_ have known, Derek!” she said, desperate. She started to stand, the movement making her dizzy, but she didn’t care. “You should _always_ know that I’m never aiming at you, that I don’t aim to hurt you. You should know, you should trust me.”

Derek stood, moved like he wanted to reply, but she didn’t let him.

“You never hesitate with the others. When Lydia screams, you endure. When Stiles asks you for blood or to drink something or some other weird things, you indulge him. And when Scott asks you to jump, you ask how high.” She took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself; she was trembling and her heart was beating hard against her ribcage. “You always trust them even if you don’t know what they’re doing, even if you don’t have any ‘proof’ they’re not going to hurt you.”

“But you already did hurt my pack, Allison. You hurt Erica and Boyd,” Derek reminded her, cold.

“But we’ve talked about that, we’ve moved on,” Allison replied. “They _understood_.”

“You still hurt them,” Derek said again.

“Stiles did too,” she said. “He hurt Scott, he hurt _you_.”

“He was possessed…”

“And I was brainwashed!”

She had screamed, even though she had wanted to control herself so that the others wouldn’t have woken. She was crying, her breath laboured – but for the first time Derek had been silenced, and he looked surprised, even shocked.

“It was my family, Derek,” she continued. “I was just a child, and they were my family. I _trusted_ them, I would have done everything they told me to. I was so sure that everything they told was right, that it was the right path, that it was the right thing to do.” She sniffed, coming nearer Derek, even though he drew back. “But I left them, Derek. I abandoned everything I was told, I saw that it wasn’t right, and I came back to you. I left my family and what they’ve stood for for centuries and I did it because of you, for you. You can’t think that I’d hurt the pack again, you can’t… you can’t tell me that you really think that I’d hurt the pack.” She was crying again, her voice was trembling with desperation around the plea.

She had often felt small, weak, lost – but when Derek was around, those feelings seemed suffocating.

Derek himself didn’t look much better. He had crossed his arms, and he was looking at a random point slightly on his right, his jaw set. It looked like Allison’s words had hit him. He inhaled deeply, then he swallowed – then he looked at her again, even though it was just for a moment.

“I don’t,” he started to say, but then he stopped and breathed again. “I’m not _worried_ about you hurting the pack, it’s… it’s not… it’s not the problem.”

“Then what’s the problem? Because I- I don’t understand.”

At first, it didn’t seem like Derek wanted to reply, but then he breathed deeply again.

“I wonder… what are you going to do when you’ll realise the pack is better off without me?”

It was said with such a monotone voice and such an expressionless face that there was no doubt that Derek truly believed it. Allison didn’t know exactly how to reply, too shocked to even move. Then something snapped in her, and she moved near Derek, taking his face in her hands even though he tried to back off.

“Nothing, Derek, I will do _nothing_ at all. The pack is not better off without you, the pack would never be better off without you.” Derek wasn’t looking at her, but at least he seemed to be listening to her words. “You’re pack, you’re… you’re the _heart_ of the pack, we wouldn’t be here without you. We are here for you. I’m here for you.”

“You’re here for Scott,” Derek replied.

Allison shook her head slowly, but she didn’t reply immediately, trying to put order in her thoughts. Was it still because of Kate? Was the fear of loving and losing – of loving and being used – that moved Derek, even after all those years? Even after the pack?

“I’m here _because_ of Scott,” she answered after a while. “He took me here. And yes, I’m still here for Scott. And I’m still here for Lydia and Stiles, for Malia, for Boyd. And for you. Everyone here is here for you, Derek. We’re _pack_ , we… we’re all in this together, like Stiles likes to sing.” She smiled a little, and Derek’s lips twitched, too. “I’m here for the pack, Derek… you’re the ones that I love.”

Derek looked at her, seemingly searching for something in her eyes. Then he leaned down towards her.

She had often seen him kiss the others; kisses that were almost tender with Isaac, that were joyful and biting with Stiles, short but meaningful with Boyd. This kiss wasn’t at all like those: it was hesitant, searching.

It was short and quite chaste – but it was their first kiss.

Derek breathed deeply again when the kiss ended, keeping his eyes closed.

“You don’t kiss at all like her…”

“I am not at all _like_ her,” she replied, pressing her cheek against his. “Will you ever believe me?”

He didn’t answer straight away, but he nodded slightly, more a twitch than anything else.

“I… might,” he murmured, then he stepped away, offering her a hand. “Let’s go to sleep.”

After a couple of seconds, Allison took his hand, holding it fast. She followed him in the other room, her eyes fixed on his backside – where she knew the shirt hid the triskele. Her heart was in her throat, beating fast. She felt like a bride on the first night of marriage, following her husband to their bed, the only difference was that their bed was actually a chaos of covers and duvets where there were already 8 people, and that Derek and her weren’t going to have sex.

Still, it was the first time that they slept _really_ together, that they went together to bed. Usually, they found themselves in the same bed just because the whole pack was together.

As she already had imagined, the usual position had already been taken: Isaac was hugging Scott so tight it could have probably hurt him, had he not been a werewolf, on the other side, Jackson and Lydia were snuggling together. Boyd and Erica were sleeping on their side just above the heads of the others, with Erica in the position of the big spoon; Malia was sleeping on her stomach on the foot of the rest of the pack, and Stiles was in diagonal between Scott and Lydia.

Lydia and he were talking, murmuring sounds she couldn’t understand.

“Which language are you speaking?” she asked, trying not step on Malia while she took her place beside Lydia.

It wasn’t common for her to be in the middle of the pile, but it was clear that the space had been left for Derek and her and she didn’t want to put herself on the sidelines again.

“Basque,” Lydia answered, turning to move an arm around Allison’s waist. “But you couldn’t tell listening to Stiles. His accent is horrific.”

“It’s not that bad!” Stiles replied with a pout, moving to give Derek room to lie down.

“Horrific,” Lydia repeated in a whisper, but Allison wasn’t paying attention.

Derek was lying just beside her, their arms pressed together from shoulder to wrist, just a little movement and their hands could easily tangle. So Allison moved. She intertwined her fingers with Derek’s, and, after a moment in which he froze and she was sure he would have taken away his hand, he relaxed and took her hand fully.

Allison released a shaky breathe.

Lydia moved her head against her shoulder and then…

“Lydia!” she exclaimed, jumping slightly. “That’s my boob!”

“We’re pack,” Lydia replied. “Your boob is my boob.”

“Stiles’s a bad influence on you,” Derek commented, taking her hand and pulling it away from Allison’s bosom, stopping it against his own chest.

For a moment, no one spoke.

“Your boob’s not as nice as Allison’s boob,” Lydia said, a slight pout in her voice that reminded her a lot of Stiles.

“I have to agree,” Stiles himself confirmed. “But Derek’s got something that’s even nicer.”

Lydia’s breathe had already evened out – Allison envied so much her skill to fall asleep so easily when she was with the pack – so she didn’t reply, but Allison emitted a curious noise, trying to look at Stiles even though Derek’s bulk blocked her visual. Stiles didn’t answer, but after a moment Derek almost jumped, squeezing Allison’s hand. Lydia didn’t even stir.

“Stiles!”

“Oh, come on, it was a compliment!” Stiles replied, then he lowered his voice in a whisper. “It’s not my fault your dick’s so nice, is it?”

He was probably still fondling Derek while he was talking, because Allison could see him clearly let Lydia’s hand go to move downward and launch something (Stiles’s hand, most probably) towards Scott.

“Go the fuck to sleep, Stiles.”

“Oh, come on!” Stiles started whining. “But I’m horny now!”

He didn’t really finish the sentence, a gasp didn’t let him.

“Oh, Scott…” he murmured, and then there were moans and deep breaths filling the air.

“Are they…?” Allison didn’t know how to end that question.

“Yes,” Derek replied, with a long-suffering sigh. “Against my leg.”

Allison went up on an elbow to look better at the scene: Stiles had almost crawled atop Derek and he was definitely rutting against his leg, while his face was hidden against Derek’s shoulder and his hand was twisting in his shirt. Behind him but mostly on top of him was Scott, _his_ face was against Stiles’ nape, breathing against his skin, and he was moving against his backside, pressing against him.

It was hot. Objectively, it was a level of hotness Allison had never encountered in her whole life, but in that precise moment it just seemed… funny.

She started laughing, laying down again and moving against Derek to try to suffocate her laughter against his shoulder. She didn’t want to risk waking up the whole pack.

“Why are you laughing?” Derek asked, honestly confused.

“I don’t know,” she answered, because it was easier than to explain.

The truth was that with Lydia’s arm across her chest, Derek’s fingers intertwined with hers, Malia on her feet, Boyd above her head, and Stiles and Scott’s moans in the air, with all of her pack around her; for the first time she felt whole.


End file.
